Blastoise vs. Katara
Blastoise vs. Katara is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Avatar vs Pokemon! Which of these water users is the most powerful? Interlude Wiz: When it comes to controling the water, which is what 71% of our planet is made of by the way... Boomstick: These two come in mind the most! Wiz: Katara, the water-bending warrior... Boomstick: ...and Blastoise, the Bazooka Turtle! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Katara Wiz: In her early childhood, Katara and her brother Sokka were living in peace with their family, that is until the Fire Nation invaded, killing any water bender in their path including Katara's Mother. Boomstick: Then her dear old dad try to avenge this situation by leaving his kids to their granny, while he tries to fight the many Fire Nation soldiers. But then She and Sokka meet a noble Air Bender that would change their lives forever, named Aang. Wiz: As a Water Bender, Katara is capable of controlling the very water around her, which she has taught herself over and over again with success. Like making a whip out of water, and an ability of cloud manipulation. Boomstick: Holy crap, she could be our next weather girl; also, whenever she breaks a sweat from teaching herself, she can even use her own sweat as an occassional weapon. Wait half a sec, is that even possible? Wiz: She can also occasionally turn it into ice, thus doubling herself to be that of an ice-bender; And with the spirit water from the Spirit Oasis, she is also capable of healing those around her. Boomstick: She also knows how to bloodbend, an ability that in the case of the Water Benders, to control the water that is in her opponents. Wiz: It was so powerful, that when Katara was enraged by going after Capatin Yon Rha of the Southern Raiders who killed her mother, causing her to even unintentionally use it on an innocent person; so when she got older, it was banned by the United Republic. Boomstick: But she doesn't always rely on her water bending skills, as she is quite the combatant in close combat, combine that with her agility and athletic skills, she is quite the chic. Wiz: So it pays not to cross this water bender. Katara: It doesn't matter if the painted lady is real or not. Because your problems are real, and this river is real. You can't wait around for someone to help you. You have to help yourself. Blastoise Wiz: This Pokemon evolves from Squirtle to Wartortle and finally to Blastoise, the Shellfish Pokemon. Boomstick: Didn't we say that when we pitted him against these two? Wiz: Yes we did, but it's still fair we discuss about it. Boomstick: Okay, well, Blastoise is a Pokemon who prefers Defense over Offense and Speed with his physical and special defenses being high, but he can deal to foes if needed. Wiz: Blastoise's shell is the source of his defenses, which can make it use Rapid Spin to block any attacks and deal certain damage to the foes in the process, and it is also used when its Skull Bash is launched, but it's best defensive moves are it's Protect to keep itself out of harm's way, and Iron Defense, a steel type move that doubles its defense in one move. Boomstick: Blastoise also has a dark move known as Bite, which allows him to chomp his foes, and if he's lucky enough, the foes may flinch. Wiz: Let's not forget it's water attacks since Blastoise is a Water type Pokemon. Boomstick: Correct such as the iconic Water Gun and Aqua Tail. Wiz: It can also use Bubble to lower his foe's speed, and Water Pulse to confuse its foes. It can also double the power of its water moves with Rain Dance. Boomstick: And his most powerful Attack, Hyrdo Pump, is so powerful that can punch steel using a pressure point of more than 90,000 pounds per square inch, it get rid of the patio stains, as well as patio itself and the rest of the house. Wiz: Blastoise is strong against Fire, Ground, and Rock type Pokemon; but weak agains Grass and Electric Pokemon, but if it plays its cards right, it can outlast anyone and anything. Blastoisetwo: BLAST! (pulls out its shell cannons and proceeds to walk under Mewtwo summoning him, Charizardtwo and Venusaurtwo). Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE! On an Island, Blastoise is doing some training on a couple of the beach's big rocks to find an opponent to fight; but then coming from the water was Katara. Katara: Wow, that was quite the splash. Blastoise then notices Katara and roars at her as a challenge. Katara: Hmm, looks like that big blue turtle wants a fight, fine by me. Katara gets into her fighting stance as Blastoise gets into his. FIGHT! Katara charges at Blastoise and does a series of combos on him, but Blastoise uses Aqua Tail to catch her off balance, and uses Skull Bash to headbutt her back some. Then Blastoise tries uses Aqua Pulse on Katara, but she uses her water bending skills to stop it. Katara: So you use water too, huh? Well here's your water back. Katara laucnhes the Water Pulse back at Blastoise, but Blastoise uses protect to prevent any damage from the pulse. then increased his defense with Iron Defense. Katara: Oh, Come on, you are never gonna fight me by being in your shell. But then theshell spins around increasing spin and is chariging at Katara. Katara: Or maybe you can. Then she dodges the shell and tries to use her ice bending skills freeze Blastoise. it hits him to Surround him. Katara: Looks like I win. But then Blastoise comes out of his shell with so much force that it breaks the ice imprisoning him. Katara: That's Impossible. Blastoise then uses Rain Dance to summon a rain storm, but angered at Blastoise's feat, she decides to use cloud manipulation on the Rain Dance move to prevent the clouds from arriving, and use bloodbending on Blastoise to make him try and head to the water and drown him, thankfully for Blastoise, he tries to stop himself, but when she was getting close to her victory as she tries to approach Blastoise by pushing him in the water to drown him, She steps in a cube of ice fromwhen Blastoise freed himself and slips. Causing Blastoise to be free from th Bloodbending and the clouds of the rain Dance to continue. Blastoise then uses Rapid Spin again to hit Katara with success while she was trying to get up, then she hits a rock with her back, next to a puddle, she then tries to purify herself, but fails to because Blastoise uses Bite on her groins, and tosses her away from the puddle, then grabs on the neck, possibly choiking her and uses Hydro Pump on her face, causing her to be decapitated from the raging water, Blastoise then throws Katar's headless body to the side and gives out a victorious roar. Results Boomstick: Looks like the turtle tank H2Owned Katara. Wiz: Katara may have bested the speed category, but Blastoise trumped every other category. Boomstick: Katara may have been able to known Bloodbending, but she rarely does it nowadays because it is considered illegal. Wiz: Right, and Blastoise were known for taking on certain Pokemon that are similar to Katara like Slowbro and Starmie on various battles. Boomstick: So Katara got wet in more than just behind the ears. Wiz: The Winner is Blastoise. Trivia *This is Maxevil's forty-sixth Death Battle. *This is Maxevil's first adopted Death Battle. *This is the tenth of Maxevil's Death Battles to have dialogue from other media added in, this time going to Blastoise using the voice from the Pokemon anime show; the first nine are Pete vs Bowser, Pikachu vs Stitch, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Scyther only), Raving Rabbid vs Despicable Minion, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow (Sharky & Bones only), Superman vs Godzilla (Godzilla only), Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II (songs only), Raphael vs Charizard (Charizard only), and Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (E-101: Beta, Scratch, Grounder, Rocksteady, Bebop, Krang, & Metal Sonic only); and the next five are Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Jigglypuff only), Riptor vs Dingodile (Killer Instinct announcer and Riptor only), Pac-Man vs Crash Bandicoot (Crash only), Big the Cat vs Patrick Star, and Petey Piranha vs Mr. Patch. * This is Maxevil's seventh Death Battle to pit a Pokemon and a Non-Pokemon against each other; the first six are Pikachu vs Stitch, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon, Greninja vs Mai Shiranui, Raphael vs Charizard, Meta Knight vs Lucario, and Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo; and the next three are Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff, Groudon vs Bowser, and Zangief vs Machamp. *This is Maxevil's seventh 'Battle of the Genders themed Death Battle, the first six are Lucas vs Blaze (a crossover with SuperSaiyan2Link), Leonardo vs Sam, Greninja vs Mai Shiranui, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, King K. Rool vs Gruntilda, and Yoshi vs Kazooie; and the next nine are Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Dark Pit vs Jeanne, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Squidward Tentacles vs Meg Griffin, and Neo vs Arachnid. *This is the sixteenth Death Battle to have one returning combatant, the first fifteen are Michelangelo vs Vector, Pete vs Bowser, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Pikachu vs Stitch, Leonardo vs Sam, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Greninja vs Mai Shiranui, Hulk vs. Savage Dragon, Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder, Peach vs Lucina, Lex Luthor vs Kingpin, the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil), Link vs Pit, Yoshi vs Kazooie, and Chaos vs Majin Buu; and the next thirteen are Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff, the Traitor Battle Royale, Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Riptor vs Dingodile, Groudon vs Bowser, Bane vs Captain America, Bayonetta vs Ursula, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Pete VS Dr. Eggman, Tails vs Dexter, and Zangief vs Machamp. *This is Maxevil's twenty-seventh Death Battle to have at least one character have original dialogue, this time going to just Katara; the first twenty-six are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Espio only), Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard (Raphael only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, Shredder, and Karai only), Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit only), No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, and Zitz vs White Ranger; and the next forty five are Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Pinkie Pie only), Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Ganondorf vs M. Bison (M. Bison and several Shadoloo scientists only), the Traitor Battle Royale, Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Mario vs Fox McCloud (Fox McCloud only), Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Bane vs Juggernaut, Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Riptor vs Dingodile (Dingodile only), Rouge the Bat vs Lust, Donatello vs Dan Hibiki, Groudon vs Bowser, Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin, Banjo vs Klonoa, Bane vs Captain America, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Simba vs The Beast, Bayonetta vs Ursula, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Cinder Fall vs Maleficent, Slippy Toad vs Guldo, Dark Pit vs Jeanne, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs, Lorelei vs Malva, Krang vs Reagan, Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos, Misty vs Serena, Plankton vs Mojo jojo, SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel, Pete VS Dr. Eggman, Tails vs Dexter, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Cranky Kong vs Mr. Burns, Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man (Powdered Toast Man only), Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom, and Neo vs Arachnid (Arachnid only). *This is Maxevil's second 'Nickelodeon vs Nintendo' themed Death Battle, the first is Raphael vs Charizard; and the nest is King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:Maxevil Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Season 4 Maxevil Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Water' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015